


Bound to Love

by inmydaydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Canon Divergent, Caring, Consensual spanking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Sub Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Voyeurism, romantic BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: Chat Noir visits his princess at least once a week. When he finds the room empty he decides to open her computer to open netflix and choose a movie for both of them.What he didn't expect was the Google search saying, "How much does spanking hurt? "
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 218





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction ;). The real smut is in the next chapter.

Chat Noir visited his princess at least once a week. When he found the room empty he decided to be a good kitty and open her computer to open Netflix and choose a movie for both of them.  
What he didn't expect was the Google search saying, "How much does spanking hurt?" 

About a month ago, Chat had accidentally stumbled upon a BDSM post. This had piqued his curiosity. And you should know what they say about curious cats. He had been up the whole night researching about it. He had read that people can be interested in either being the top, bottom or both. He had thought that the dominant part was more appealing. Anyways, it now seemed that his purr-inces liked being spanked. Chat let out a groan. The thought of Marinette being blindfolded, gagged and waiting for him to make a move was too... erotic.  
He shouldn't have opened her computer. Thinking how he would act normally now that he knew what Mari loved.  
He turned around and saw her standing there, mouth forming a silent 'o', and that was when he knew...  
_He had fucked up. Real bad. _  
"L-L-Look, I-I didn't mean to. I mean I justwantedtoselectamovie-"  
"It's my decision, okay? Don't make fun of me.", she said. "I was busy, and I forgot to close the window."  
"Are you saying you got too tied up that you forgot I was coming?", he said in a mock pout and feigning hurt. But he wasn't able to keep up the facade for too long. His face-splitting grin soon broke out the next minute.  
Marinette groaned loudly. I'm going to have to listen to these now, don't I? she thought and mentally cursed herself for not locking the window.  
He could feel himself hardening at her groan. _Fuck this! _  
You could slice a knife through the tension lingering in the air, so he said, " Ya know princess, I'm into this too!", he said, pointing to the computer.  
Her blue eyes lit up immediately. "Really?", she asked him, and then shyly, with red hot cheeks, added, "Would you like to assist me in all of this? Would you mind if I asked you to experiment with me?"  
He was rendered speechless. He never expected this much courage from his shy classmate. He had actually wanted to ask Ladybug if she would become her partner in this. But Marinette... He had never even encouraged the thought she would be into kinky stuff!  
Misunderstanding his speechless state as hesitation she started to find ways to take that back. Knowing him, he would agree to anything anyone says just to please them. She knew he had some serious issues telling refusing a request. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? _Now he would think I was a desperate girl who thought nothing except sex!! _  
"Look, I should never-"  
"Sure! That sounds fine!"  
"What??", she asked, not expecting that answer.  
"I mean, at the risk of sounding too eager, I was looking for a BDSM partner myself. I had thought of Ladybug, then chickened out at the thought of disappointing her. If you're in, then I'm in."  
_Ladybug? He really loved her, huh? _"Really, you'd do that? For me?"  
"Of course. Anything for you Marinette. You deserve it.", he said in a somewhat husky voice, and then cleared his throat and added, "I don't have any toys on me. I mean, my dad's kinda popular and I can't buy them with my personal account. Can you do that? I can give you money!"  
"We can share it. After all, we're both going to use it," she countered, not wanting to make him pay alone. "Trust me, I can afford it, Marinette. Money's not a problem with me. Moreover, _I'm _going to use them on _you _."  
"50-50"  
"25-75"  
"Alright, but 45-55"  
"No. 30-70. That's an order. No more, no less. Understand?", He asked.  
She nodded meekly and said, chuckling, "Already taking charge, are we?"  
He merely shook his head and said, "No, It's not that. I meant it when I said I could afford it. And besides," he added, "Didn't you want a dominant? But seriously, are you sure you want me as your dom?"  
"Yeah, I trust you. You save Paris almost daily, and you're more than that to me. You've become my best friend." _Why did that sound so familiar, again? _  
After a moment of stunned silence, he said in awe, "Thanks, princess. I'm honoured. I didn't know I was so important to you."  
"Of course you are, you silly cat! You are very important to me, to Paris, and Ladybug, too."  
She could see he wanted to say something else, she cut him to the chase. She said, "For today, though, let's do a trial session," she said and winked and added, "I may or may not have something for you."  
"Where is it?", he asked excitedly.  
"Top left corner, pink makeup bag."  
"Awesome, now, are you ready to follow orders?"  
"Yes, Master."  
He gulped, but then cleared his throat and said in a deep, sexy voice,"Good, my princess. Now, go the bed and get naked while i bring those toys."______________

_____ _

___ _

____Fuck that voice!! _, she thought, and, with blushing cheeks, nodded and uttered a quiet, "Yes, Master".__ _ _ _


	2. Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter.  
> I loved the way it came out. Tell me after reading if you did too! ;)  
> This is just smut. like most of it is that  
> WARNING: This chapter has light spanking. Like really light, but still there.

He gulped, but then cleared his throat and said in a deep, sexy voice, "Good, my princess. Now, go the bed and get naked while I bring those toys."

Saying this, he went to check the drawer she told while she began to climb on her bed.

He would perform so well that his princess would have no option but to accept him as her dominant.

When he found the drawer, he opened it and removed the pink pouch she had mentioned. Glancing inside, he found a vibrator, a pair of handcuffs and a ballgag. _Seems like someone is a kinky princess._

He heard the rustling of clothes and found himself hardening even more. God, he hadn't known the sound was so stimulating. Purposefully flicking his bell, he took his own sweet time pacing the room and locking the door. The click of the lock rang in the whole room.  
He heard a delicious moan in reply and chuckled to himself. Deciding the time wasted was enough, he stalked the room to the stairs to the bed and started to climb.

He paused on the top stair to take in the view in front of him. He did love Ladybug, but he couldn't help but to enjoy the scene in front of him: Marinette spread out on the bed, fully naked and waiting for him. He growled loudly in anticipation. Marinette gave another little moan in response. He hovered over her and couldn't wait to slide into her.

But he couldn't do that. At least not yet. They were not making love; this was different. Chat Noir had a plan. And he fully intended to follow it. He kissed her harshly, making her moan into his mouth. He greedily swallowed them all. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass in his hands. _Oh God, her ass is the perfect fit for my hands!_ They broke the kiss to gain air and Chat Noir immediately launched himself on her neck, jaw, throat and face.

Starting a trail, he went down her breasts kissing and sucking, to her stomach and her thighs.

"Chat! Don't torture me like this!!"

"Why not? You look absolutely purrfect when you are begging", he said, licking up the underside of her thighs, nose almost touching her clit. It drove her insane, the way he was teasing her, making her beg.

" _Aaah!_ Please, Ch- Master!!"

"I think I like the sound of you begging for release. I may make you beg more now that I like it! "

Reaching in the bag he brought, he took out the handcuffs and vibrator.

Fixing her vibrator and taking out his remote, he commanded, "Give me your hands. Grip the end of your bed and wait for my next command."

"Finally!" She was way beyond frustrated to think about etiquette and shame. She did so and found her hands cuffed by a pair of purple fur handcuffs.

_Smack!_ A smack to her butt. "I don' believe that's the correct phrase, _ma princesse_."

"Huh! What do you mean- _aah!_ "Another smack followed.

"Ask yourself that question. What reply would I expect from you?"

"Ohh! Y-yes master."

Rubbing her ass, he said, "Good girl." He started rubbing her clit and with his other hand, he massaged her boobs in a way that made her toes curl.

"T-thank y-you master.", Marinette said, smiling, "Now will you let me cu- _Aah!!_ cum? - _Oh, fuck_!"

"No. Not yet."

"But why?"

"Because I say so. Any complaints?", he asked her, rubbing her clit furiously to create friction.

She bucked her hips against his hands to lessen her frustration. She swallowed and answered, "No, MASTER! Oh, fuck Master!"

He stopped and she whined. Chuckling, he said, "Good, now I want you to answer this, is anybody home? If they are, I might have to muzzle my pet."

She shook her head and said, "mm-hm. No-one's at home. Maman and papa left for China for a week. Xiu Ying Cheng, my uncle, is ill. So, they have gone to take care of him."

"So I can stay?", he asked with big green eyes, wide with excitement.

She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. He was looking so damn cute with those kitten eyes. So she said, "I don't know. You know what they say, feed a stray and it comes back for more"

_Smack!_

"I'd come back even if you didn't feed me. But what I expect when we're like this, is 'yes, Master' or 'no, Master'. Understand?"

" _Yes_ ", she panted, feeling breathless.

"Now let's get back to what we were doing", Chat Noir said, turning the vibrator on, slowly bringing it to light. Meanwhile, he was going to feast on his princess. He licked, sucked, bit, and nibbled from her neck to her thighs. He was going to mark her as his, if only for now.

"Is it okay if I mark you?", he asked, before he could do something that could make her angry.

"I'd love it. Just be sure to make the marks from my throat, to thighs. Okay?", She told him while anticipating his next move.

He growled and latched himself on her body, like a predator eating his prey. And she loved every part of it. The vibrator on a slow pace, the restraints against her struggling hands, Chat's mouth on her breasts, and the pleasant tingling in her ass.

At a leisurely pace, he started turning up the vibrator on a higher setting, until it reached the highest setting. At this point, Marinette was a writhing, shaking, begging mess. He leaned back against the wall, lowered his bell to free his cock, and started gradually stroking it, making it ready for intercourse. He reached over to Marinette and inserted two fingers at once.

Marinette moaned in ecstasy, revelling in the feeling of his long and slender leather-covered fingers rubbing her clit, twisting and turning inside her. They slid easily inside her because of the wetness of her core.

She whined loudly as she felt him remove his fingers, not liking the emptiness. But her whines soon became moans as he slid into her slowly, with meticulous grace. She wanted him to fuck her hard, so she could feel the activity even tomorrow. But she wisely chose to keep her mouth closed.

She felt a little pain as he slid inside her. Now she understood why. He was big. _And he wanted you to feel the pain as little as possible, her brain finished for her_. She smiled fondly and said, "It's gone now, Master. You can go fast."

He merely shook his head and said, "Now we are making love. I don't want you to get hurt. Next time, if you would have me that is, we may go fast. I want you to remember me with a smile, not a wince. And right now, I'm not your Master, you can call me Chat.", he added, smiling as he said so.

_How lucky I am to have me as my first dom, he really is great_ , she thought. _Too bad I can't be with him as Ladybug, no, she has too many responsibilities. But this was great, without any strings attached._

" _Aah!_ ", she groaned loudly as she came, spilling her juices all over the bed.

" _Ooof_!!", he grunted as he came, spilling into her.

" _Oh shit_! I forgot to wear a condom!", Chat Noir cursed as he realized he had just filled her with his seed.

"It's okay, Minou. I'm on the pill."

"You truly are great, Marinette.", he said, falling on top of her with exhaustion. "I'll be lucky if you choose me to become your dominant."

"Don't doubt yourself, Chat. You are truly are important."

"I don't know. I am never enough for Ladybug and my father", he said, his voice and expression grim, and sad.

It hurt her to know that she made him feel so inadequate. She was perplexed to know that beneath that quirky and happy-go-lucky behaviour, was a man of self-doubt and never-ending sadness. She wanted to lighten the mood, so she said, "Anyways, you did a great job, Mon Chaton. You are now officially my dominant!", she said jokingly.

His eyes filled with tears. He hated himself for being such an emotional jerk, but it was like his body was moving on its own accord. He kissed her slowly and deeply, expressing his gratefulness in a way that no words could describe. For a moment, she became very still and he thought if what he did was right.

But his hesitation was very short-lived, as soon she was kissing him with equal, if not more fervour.

"Thank you so much, princess. I don't deserve you at all.", he said, excited.

"Welcome, Chat.", she said, choosing to avoid the last part and a repetitive argument.

And soon both of them fell in deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave kudos and comment. :)


	3. The Cat's Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second chapter for the day. This just comes down to me like second nature and I've to read it twice to make sureif I was the one who wrote it!  
> Anyway! Leave comments and kudos if you like it! :)  
> WARNING: There is little rope bondage at the end.

When Chat Noir woke up before her, he saw her angelic face and smiled. Stealing a glance at the clock, he saw that it was mornning. His stomach growled quietly. Grunting in disgust, he carefully got up without waking her up, with the agility and grace of the cat that he was. He felt peacefully rested and fresh in a long time. Sure, now that he was 20, he lived separately and didn't do the modelling gigs for his father anymore, but he still didn't get enough sleep thinking about Ladybug. Thinking about Ladybug made him feel that he was doing the wrong thing. _But she didn't love you,_ his brain said. Pushing both the thought of Ladybug and the guilt to the back of his mind, for now, he started to move down the stairs to the bakery.

He walked down and found some chocolate croissants in the bakery. He walked up the stairs and into the living room. He filled a glass of water and made some tea. Opening the fridge, and finding a stash of dark chocolate there, he realised that Marinette must love dark chocolate.

Grabbing a tray, he put the croissants on a plate and then placed them on the tray. Taking the teacups and pouring the tea in it, he placed them on the tray, too. Lastly, decorating the chocolates on the tray in a professional way, he carried the tray to surprise his princess.

"Princess~", he said in a sing-song voice, "Wakey, wakey! Look what the cat dragged in!"

Groaning, Marinette turned in her sleep and cracked open one eye to see what the heck was going on. She was surprised to find Chat smiling one of his unimitable Cheshire-cat grin. Getting up, she saw that Chat was grinning mysteriously. "What's going on? It's not a dead mouse you dragged in, is it?"  
Chat gave her a mock pout as he said," You wound me, my princess"  
"Possessive, are we?", she teased.  
His expression quickly changed into a sheepish look, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you wouldn't like it. It just came out. I won't be using possessive pronouns again."

"Oh God! What the heck's wrong with you? Of course, being possessive is fine. It's endearing even!"  
Changing the subject, he said, "Close your eyes."

"Yes, Master." She rolled her eyes, But closed them nonetheless.

"No. I'm not your Master right now. I'm your friend. You can call me your Master only during the scenes."

"Okay..?"

After a moment, she heard him say, "You can open them now." When she opened them slowly, he said, "Breakfast-in-bed for my one and only princess!"

Rolling her eyes fondly, she reached over to him, climbed over in his lap and curled into him. After getting comfortable, she told him, "Better. Now please feed me, Master. I'm very  
hungry."

His eyes darkened considerably and the green in them could melt iron. "I know exactly what you're doing."

"Really, what, exactly, am I doing to you?", she asked, feigning innocence. 

He growled from deep within. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ye-"

And that's when Chat's in-built alarm in his baton rang, signalling that it was time for the schedule for supper with his father once a month.  
He hissed and made an angry cat sound of a cat and Marinette couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to get going. I have a scheduled meeting with my father for supper."

"Didn't you want to stay? And why did you say scheduled?"

"I do, trust me. And I meant when I said it was scheduled. I had asked for it in the past because of the distance between us during my childhood. It's been there once every month.  
His secretary had called me last week to inform the date and time."

"Oh shoot. That's horrible, Chaton!", she gasped out. How bad was that? He had to work out a schedule just to watch his father eat?

"Don't sweat it. I've gotten used to it. It is what it is."

"How can I not? You deserve to be happy. What a horrible thing to get used to? I'll make you happy, Chat. I'll be the good sub you deserve."  
"You already are the best, princess. I am the one who needs to be good enough for you."

He could see she wanted to argue further, but he put his finger on her lips, which evoked a cute blush from her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, her back to his chest. Her ass pressed on his cock, and it started to harden. He pressed it harder on her ass and received a small, half-smothered moan in response. He chuckled and said, "I need to go, princess", he whispered hotly in her ear, causing goosebumps to form, "but I need you to do something. Will you?"

She nodded her head frantically as a reply to his question. Words were impossible right now. 

"Great. Now, all I can think of is you making me a delicious meal. You have an hour to prepare."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. But it is a surprise. A good hero never reveals their plan. Do you like surprises?"

She said, "I don't."

He laughed. She realised it was the first time she had actually heard him laugh. And it was mesmerising. Very much so.  
"....inette? Marinette? Did you just space out?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, baby.", he said. She just blushed and said nothing.  
"I was telling you something but I think you probably didn't listen?", He chuckled.

"Wh-what?"

"I was asking if you had any nylon rope on you. I wanted to see how you felt about bondage. Is it okay?", he smiled and asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I just focused on the s/m and d/s parts of it. Never really went to the b/d part."

"It's alright. I did. I learnt some basic knots and I'll show them to you. Then when I come back, you'll tell me how it felt. Okay? Sound good?", he smirked. He already knew how it felt. 

"Mm-hmm.", she said. She found it silly how he had taken the time how to do everything properly while she only read it. Well, good for her, she didn't have to do anything but follow his orders. Seemed like a pretty easy thing to do.

"I'll wait here her on the chaise, he said, pointing to the chaise in her room, while you bring it and then I can leave. Okay?"

Nodding, she watched him get settled on the chaise while she went to the opposite guest/storeroom. She took out a green rope and started walking towards the door.

As soon as she entered she saw something she never thought she would: Chat pleasuring himself half-naked on her chaise. It was so erotic to see. Her own hand went to her breasts as she played with them. When Chat gave out a big moan, she gave one of her own in reply. His head turned quickly to her and she gave him an apologetic look but he said, "Enjoyed watching me, princess? I was waiting for you to moan first.", he gave a mock pout and continued when she gave him a raised eyebrow. "Extra-sensitive cat ears," he said, "sense anything coming even from afar." He grinned.

"Hmmph! Not fair."

"Sorry. Now give me the rope. I can't wait to see it on you."

"Green? You did it on purpose, didn't you? You knew it was my favourite colour, right. Good girl. But now," he said, pausing for emphasis, "pay attention and tell me if it hurts or if it's too tight."

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now strip and turn around.", he said, anxious because it was the first time he was doing it on someone except for himself.  
He took her thigh, and using a bight, wrapped the now doubled length around her thigh twice. He then took the bight, and turned it to a right angle over the initial two wraps.  
Following this, he took the bight beneath the wraps. He used the other end of the rope to create a simple loop. He made a simple twist, with the free end of the rope dangling to the inside of the loop. 

He then took the bight, and ran it through the loop and then ran the bight underneath the loops again. And finally, he put the bight back through your loop, and using working end, and pulled the loop shut. He repeated the same steps with the other thigh and now her thighs were connected with two-column tie knots. 

"Now, princess, tell me how it feels. Is it too tight?"

"You are a genius! It feels good, actually. Can I kiss you?", She asked, tentatively.

"Sure! I'm not controlling you right now, so you can do whatever you want with me, Mari."

She squealed and jumped to kiss him, and kiss him she did. She pulled him by the bell and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss almost immediately, their teeth clashing, his tongue curling around hers and their mouths around each others.  
"Best. Kiss. Ever.", she said breathlessly when they parted for air.

He just chuckled and said, "Me too, kitten. Me too."

"I think I like the nickname."

"I'm glad.", he said, a soft look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> BTW, I love how Chat calls her kitten at the end and handles her with so much care.  
> Do you?  
> The link I referred to while bondage: https://www.ropeconnections.com/the-first-rope-bondage-tie-you-should-learn/  
> Tell me the worst or best part of the chapter you read so far. Let's see if we match!  
> ;) Stay tuned for more.  
> Next chapter: Today or tomorrow, depending on where my Imagination takes me (It'll be a wild place, of that I'm sure)  
> P.S: Do you want a naughty kitten next time? It depends on the answers you give me today.


	4. Grabby Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's a bad kitten. How will her master act to her behaviour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to finish this chapter off today itself(or rather yesterday, seeing that it's 12:30 am)   
> So here it is! Enjoy  
> And please let me know if you like it! ;)  
> Your comments and kudos make my day!(It's only been two days, but who cares, every minute I read your comments was a minute well spent!)

"I'm glad.", he said, a soft look on his face.

"Hmm...", she said, warm and comfortable in his embrace.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go."

"But why?", she whined, in a baby-like voice.

He chuckled, and said, "Because I have to. I owe it to him. He's my father after all."

She sobered up almost immediately. "I'm sorry, Chaton, if I'm keeping you back.", she said. She didn't want to be so clingy with him after just one night.

"Believe me, kitten, there's nowhere I'd rather be, no one I'd rather be with. I have an idea. We can still talk."

"Really? How?", she said, ignoring the cheesy line he threw at her. 

"There's this app. I forgot its name.", he said, "It allows one to chat anonymously."

She knew it. "Chatonymous, right? I know it. My friend said it was a great app."

"Thanks, princess. Can you tell me your username? It'll help me find you."

"PeachPinkPrincess would be alright, don't you think?"

"It'll be paw-some. You know what else is peach and pink and in my princess?", he said, hand travelling down her naked body.  
She slapped her hand away and said, "Don't you have to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'll see you out."

"Okay.", he smirked and got out of bed. He went to the door of the balcony and said, "Come on, come'ere."

She didn't understand why he was smirking but started walking towards him anyway. As soon as she took her first two steps, she stopped again. "O-ooh", she realized why now. The friction from the column knots he had tied in the centre rubbed with her clit in a way that made her roll her eyes heavenward, her toes curl and her head to tilt back in ecstasy. 

He watched her with drool in his mouth, and then they were both snapped back to reality by the snoozed alarm of his phone.

"Bye, princess, meet you in an hour.", he said. And as if he'd forgotten something, he came back to her, pressed the knots against her core, causing her to moan loudly and hand her head on his shoulder. "Behave. Don't touch yourself. That's an order.", he said and took off. 

She remembered her assignment and started walking, little whimpers leaving her mouth as she dragged herself down to the kitchen. She decided to bake a chocolate cake for him. After all, he loved the treat with all his heart. 

She used a recipe her papa used to bake a cake in less than half an hour and wondered what to do.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Adrien sat in his car with Plagg in the next seat, eating damn camembert. Last time he was there at his father's house, he had asked him why he smelled so foul. Plagg had snickered from his pocket and he had decided not to give him cheese for a day. He had to give it though, as Hawkmoth decided to release another Akuma that day.  
Now that he thought about it, Akuma attacks were becoming rare. Maybe Hawkmoth had finally understood that he and his lady were the greatest team and no one could tear them apart, or he could only find dumb Akumas that were probably time-wasters and chose not to embarrass himself. 

He reached his father's mansion in another few minutes and he was ready. Only if his mind would stop wandering off. To Marinette, that is. He would keep spacing out and Plagg had to wake him up. He would have been nearly killed if it wasn't for him to yell at Adrien to focus on driving if he wanted to live.

When he reached the mansion, he straightened his suit and stepped into the house. He was greeted by the sight of Natalie, looking as expressionless as usual, waiting for him. 

When he greeted her and asked where his father was, she said that his father had gone to do some important work at the headquarters of Gabriel. 

He was so angry he could have punched a person in the face. When Natalie tried to calm him down, he angrily shouted at her, "Why didn't you tell me before? If this is what I get, Then tell my father to put his parenthood where it belongs, in his ass. Also, don't expect me to come to these monthly dinners. I think I can do without it." Saying this, he stormed off and decided to park his car at home and then to see his kitten.

When he was in the car, though, he received a message. Asking Plagg to open and see what it was, he heard the kwami say it was from his 'girlfriend', he stopped the car nearby, and opened the message. It was a nude. She was wearing a Chat Noir inspired lingerie and looked awesome in it. It was an image from the front that showcased her breasts, hiding her nipples but showing most of it. It was a black and green babydoll that came up to her thighs and the way she was spread out on her chaise that it was crotchless too. 

He growled from deep inside his chest.

There was a message too:

PeachPinkPrincess: _Enjoy, kitty!_

TheChat'sMeow: You did that on purr-pose, didn't you?

He sent her an image of his visible hard length through his slacks and got a message instantly.

It was another picture of her laying down on her bed face down, showing her smooth backside and her thong, through which the knots could be seen. _She was going to pay._

Reaching his parking spot, he quickly parked his car and called Plagg to transform him.

He soon reached the bakery and jumped up to the balcony. He peered in and found no one inside. When he stepped foot inside her room, he got another message. 

PeachPinkPrincess: _This kitten's all drippin' wet for ya, you know? All you gotta do is come to me._

The message was accompanied by a picture of her pussy. Chat got an idea.

TheChat'sMeow: It will take me another hour. Enjoy yourself all you want. Then I can have you for myself, without a phone in between.

A loud moan came from downstairs. _Aha! Gotcha, kitten!_

He slowly tip-toed to where she was. 

She was on the couch in the hall, touching herself, spread-eagled, with her hand under the throng and the other hand on the phone.

He slowly walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "What did I tell you kitten?"

She jumped as if she'd seen a ghost, and he chuckled and said, "Well, well looks like somebody was a bad kitten. And do you know what happens to bad kittens who don't obey their Master?"

She stayed silent.

Not receiving a response from her, he answered his own question, "They get punished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!  
> I did wanted to post more, but then, where's the fun?  
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me so far!  
> Please keep encouraging and supporting me with kudos and comments. :)  
> P.S: Anyone else with me wanting to kick Gabriel in the nuts (pardon my vulgarity) for his A+ parenting!


	5. Do-Re-Mew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut mixed with a bit of fluff. Perfect recipe for writing a chapter!  
> Hello! Here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy!

"They get punished." 

"I'm sorry, Master", Marinette said quietly, after a moment.  
"Do you think what you did was wrong?", Chat Noir asked.  
"Ye-yes, Master"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I-I wanted to show you the pictures."

"It would have been better in person, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you think you need a punishment so you never do that again?"

"I think so, Master."

"Do you want it? Think about it and then tell me."

Taking a moment to close her eyes, she thought about it and came to a conclusion. "M-Master, I think I would like to try."  
"Are you sure? I mean, it may hurt."

"Do you know how much it hurts?"

"Honestly, no. I don't like being inflicted pain upon, princess. All I know is that it's a real pain in the ass."  
"There comes my kitty!"

"I have something I've kept in your balcony. I want you to wear a robe and bring the 2 bags inside. Understand?"

"Yes, master.", she said while hurriedly going to her closet and putting a see-through robe on without noticing.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that he kept staring at her all the while she brought the bags inside.  
"Bring them here.", he ordered and pulled her into his lap. He caressed her breasts through the robe and said, "Take this off, it's obstructing my vision."

Doing as he said, she tossed off the unnecessary piece of garment onto the floor and Chat began to lick and nibble on her lower neck. She moaned and tilted her head to place it on his shoulder, giving him access.

"Choose a safeword. I need you to trust me to stop whenever you say the safeword."  
"How about 'Vanilla'?"  
"A bit ironic, but your wish is my command, princess.", he said.  
"That's a bit ironic too, don't you think?"

"No. It's the dom who always has to do the work to satisfy his/her sub. Without permission, it's abuse. So, do I have the permission? Do you want me to smack you?"  
"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now tell me, why should I punish you?."  
"Because I teased you."  
"Yes. Because you were teasing me when I wasn't there to touch you. And?"  
"I disobeyed you."

"Yes. Now bend over and touch your knees. But first," he said, pulling her close, "I promise I won't be too hard. And you must tell me if I go too hard on you. Alright, kitten?"  
"Yes."

"Alright, now bend and touch your knees."  
When she bent over, he released a growl at the sight. She moaned at the feeling of his hand on her ass, rubbing her.

"Count, kitten. Why don't you count backwards from 3, so it would be expected?", he said in a gentle voice, that could even melt a heart of stone.  
"O-okay.", she said, blushing, and stammering.  
"Count with me."

 _Tap!_ "Three," both of them said in unison.

 _Tap!_ "Two"

"One" _Smack!_ His leather-covered hand came in contact with her ass, making her cry out in pleasure. It did hurt a bit, but the after-effect made a tingling sensation in her ass that reverberated in her pussy.

"Again?", Chat asked. She nodded as no words would come out of her mouth except moans and little whimpers.

"Count."

"Y-yes, Master."

 _Tap._ "Three"  
"Two", this time she didn't have to wait for him to tap it. She was becoming very impatient.

He chuckled and tapped her ass once more. He said, "So impatient."  
"Yes, Master. One."

_Smack!_

" _Aaah!_ "  
"How are you feeling, kitten?"

"Is it over?", she asked, disappointed that it was over.  
"Yeah. It's your first time. We'll go slow every time we start anything new, okay?"

"Sure," she pouted.  
"Come on, now. Don't be so impatient. I'm sure there will be many other situations.", he said, removing the ties on her thighs and rubbing them lightly.

"You're right Chaton- _Aah!_ Put me down!", she squealed when he picked her up and carried her on the stairs.  
"No."  
He carried her through her room and gently laid her face-first on her bed. " Stay here, princess. Let me take care of you."

He climbed down and took out baby lotion from the bag he brought. Going up to her, he squirted some on his hands and brought them to her backside. She hissed with pleasure and exhaled air through her mouth. "What's that, Minou? It feels so _good._ "

"Baby lotion. Keeps skin softs and prevents welts.", he said, smirking.

"Why are you smirking? I feel that you have just thought something really dirty."  
"Well, it's not that dirty, but you're going to be reminded of us every time you sit down."

"Really? You were not joking when you said _pain in the ass_ , huh?"  
"Nope," he said, "But seriously, how are you feeling, princess?"  
"It's not bad. In fact, it's great, even." 

They fell into a silence for a few moments, neither wanting to break the spell.

"Kitten?", Chat Noir asked her.  
"Come and cuddle with me, kitty."

"Sure.", he said, snuggling into her side beneath the sheets, when he remembered something. "I need to tell you something," he said, "When your parents come back, and whenever you have free time, You can come to my house. You won't know my identity, though. I figured it would be okay for you to come there. I live there alone anyway. So, what do you think?"

"As long as it doesn't jeopardize your identity, I'm in."

"Thank you so much, my kitten", he said. "Also, apparently I can have the toys delivered anonymously. That was what was there in those bags."

"Okay, _Chaton_. G'night!"

"Good night, _kitten_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the chapter! :)  
> What part of the chapter did you like the most?


	6. Purr- vertibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
> Enjoy! And tell me if you do! :)

When Marinette woke up the next day, Chat Noir was nowhere to be found. He must have gone home. Walking to the bathroom, she found a note saying that he had some work to do. And that he missed her already. Smiling, she unlocked her phone and found a message from him.

_TheChat'sMeow: Good morning, princess!_

_TheChat'sMeow: Call me whenever you are free._

She fired up a reply as fast as possible.

PeachPinkPrincess: I'm up! Did you want something, Chaton?

_TheChat'sMeow: Call me. Now._

Chuckling, she replied:

PeachPinkPrincess: Alright.

She called him and put the phone on speaker.

 _"Hello, kitten_ ," a deep, sexy voice came in from the other end.  
She could already feel herself getting wet with just his voice. She quickly turned the phone speaker off.

"Hello, Chaton. Did you want something?"  
" _You should know by now that I always want something from you_ ", he said and chuckled, a throaty sound that made her whimper.

"Hearing your voice makes me wish you were here", she said.  
" _Do you, now? What are you wearing, and where are you_?"  
"In the bathroom, and I'm wearing a long shirt."

" _Purr-fect. Now, I want you to go and get comfortable on your chaise. And take off your shirt as you go._ "  
"Yes, Master."

Settling down on the chaise, she told him, "Done."  
" _Now close your eyes and imagine me there, with you, touching you, teasing you, making you beg. Touch yourself and imagine it as my hand. I think you'll need both hands, use headphones_."

 _"I walk up to the chaise and kneel down before you on the ground.  
I touch your face and bring it lower, to your lips tracing their perfect outline. I take my hand down to your neck and shoulders, my feather-like touch giving you goosebumps._" She moaned loudly at both his voice and the things he was telling her to do.

He continued, " _Yes, My touch is making you whimper and moan loudly, just like that. I trail both my hands lower until they reach your creamy breasts, massaging them and moving on to your nipples. I gently but firmly squeeze them between my fingers, rolling them at the same time._ "  
Another loud moan escaped her mouth.

" _I release your breasts from my hand and then my fingers find your stomach. I draw slow, lazy circles on them and one of my fingers find your navel. I dip one of my fingers in it and you moan at how good it feels._ " She moaned and cried out once more.  
" _I trail my hand lower and gently touch your pussy, not with the kind of force you want me to touch you with. You buck your hips against my hand and I pull it back._ "  
She whimpered and whined.

" _Good girl. Now I press with a bit more force and then I trace your outer lips with a finger while one of my thumbs is stroking your clit. I suddenly thrust one finger inside you and say, 'Fuck, kitten, you're so tight!'._ "

She let out a squeak as she acted it out. She then moaned at the feeling if his- _her_ hands on her body.

" _I take one hand and massage your breast with vigour. I put another finger inside you and you moan._ "

"M-M-Master, fuck! Can I cum? I'm very close", this time, Marinette spoke on the phone.

" _Of course, kitten._ ", he said gently.

"Master! Oh, fuck! Master!", she said as her orgasm hit her with full force, Leaving her a panting mess of sweat and cum.  
" _You did good, kitten_."

"Thank you, Master."  
" _My pleasure, princess_."

"Yours or mine?", she asked breathlessly.  
" _Both_ ," he said grinning, " _Yours now and mine later. I thank you in advance for giving me a mind-blowing memory as well an orgasm._ "  
She chuckled. 

_"God, I miss you already. I'll be coming over soon. Be ready_.", he said, laughing himself as she moaned.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
He came in an hour later, kissing her as soon as she greeted her, walking her backwards until her back touched the wall. He pinned her hands above her head when she tried to wrap her arms around his neck. Moaning into the kiss, she kissed him back and they kept kissing till both of them were out of air, parting reluctantly.  
Both of them were flushed, their lips, red and bruised and panting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! It's just that, I don't like to be alone. And I have a very interesting plan for today, kitten. Are you okay? Does your ass still pain? Is it okay if I show you something else today?"

"Yeah! No problem at all, _Minou_."

"Okay." He walked over to her drawer and took out the pink bag they had used during their first session.

"Are you going to introduce me to something we have already done?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, kitten.", he said and chuckled. Looking around and studying the beams, he was met with an idea. He looked at her and said, gesturing to her bed, "Stand there kitten."  
"Yes, Master."

"Strip. Raise your arms", he said, in a deep, authoritative voice, which made her gulp.  
When she cleared her body of clothing and raised her arms, she felt her wrists being cuffed and tied to the lower beams of the bed. 

"What are we going to do, Master?"  
"Let me rephrase your question to: What am I going to do? About that, you'll find out soon enough. But before that", he said before placing a blindfold over her eyes, "Will you tell me if you wanted me to stop?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good, I'll be back in a minute."

He walked down the stairs to the living room and to the kitchen. He walked to the wooden spatulas and took out one. Walking over to the knives section, he took out a blunt butter knife. Taking out the ice bucket from the fridge and taking out a couple, he stepped in the spoons aisle. He took out a baster brush and started for her room, deciding that the items were enough for today.

As he stepped into her room, though, he remembered another thing: hairbrush. He took a look in her drawers and found it rather quickly.

When she heard someone coming in and opening her drawers, she felt a wave of anticipation and excitement wash over her. "Master?", she asked tentatively. "Is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me. Just a second.", she heard him say, his footstep getting closer.

"Hello, kitten. Missed me?", He said, gently touching her jaw and turning her head towards him.  
"Very much so.", she answered and she was rewarded with a gentle brush of lips and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands on her breasts and ass. Chat Noir took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. When she began kissing him back, he pulled away and said, "Let's play a game. I will touch you with items and you have to guess what it is. Are you in? Think you can handle it?"

"Try me.", she answered, now unable to give up even if she wanted to, as he had given her a challenge. 

"Oh, I will. But later. I will spank you with one of these whenever you are wrong at the end."

"One," he said, and something wooden and flat pressed onto her face and trailed down. Like a spoon, she thought.  
"A spoon?."

 _Tap!_ A tap on her ass. "Try again."

She whimpered and racked her brains for an answer. "Spatula!", she said, having her Eureka moment.

"Correct, kitten.", he said, and his reply was accompanied by a tap on her thighs. 

"Two," he said, and something cold brushed over her ass, making her hiss with pleasure, as it was both soothing and burning against her still-pink ass.  
"This is definitely ice."

"Good."

"Three," his voice whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps as he flicked her ear lobe and continued his licking until he reached her neck, biting and sucking her pulse point.  
A steel, almost sharp thing touched her neck, just opposite to the side he was doing his ministrations, and she realised it immediately.  
Her breath stuck in her throat and tears came to her eyes. 

Deep down, she knew Chat would never do that, but right now nothing would come in her brain.

"A knife", she whispered, though it came off more like a sob.

"Right," he said, as he trailed it down her side, and she was ashamed that her fear only turned her on even more. "But not quite," he added, tracing her ass with the knife, "because it's a butter knife. I would never ever do that with a kitchen knife, kitten. You need to trust me more. Were you afraid?"

She nodded her answer, mortified because she didn't do even the only thing he had asked her to do in the starting, to _trust_ him.

"But you are so wet. It turned you on, didn't it?", he said as his fingers thrust suddenly into her.  
" _Aah!_ Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

"No need to ask forgiveness, kitten. You just did something every human being would do. You don't have control over your emotions. What you feel is what you feel. Period.", he said, gently, but firmly.

His fingers started to move and soon she was moaning and bucking her hips against hers to gain more speed and friction. He caught her hips and pressed his rock-hard cock against her ass. "Keep it there," he growled, grinding into her. She moaned and whined.

He twisted and turned his fingers inside her and she groaned as he hit her g-spot, making her cum repeatedly.

He removed his fingers, and when she whimpered, he said, "Do you want to play the game? Then we must play by the rules, kitten."

She remained silent.

"Four," he announced, and an unknown object came in contact with her thighs with force, making her part her lips and gasp in air. She cried out in pleasure.

"Easy, kitten. What do you think it is?", he said as she leaned against him. "Do you want to go on? Or do you want to stop? We can if you want to."  
"Yes. "

"Just so we're sure, can you say your safeword?"  
"Vanilla."

"Okay.", he said as he freed her hands, rubbing her wrists to bring back life into them. He then took out her blindfold and smiled at her.

As soon as he took out her blindfold, she was met with his face in front of her. 

"Are you okay? Was it too much?", he asked, wanting to know if it was okay.

She leaned and pressed her lips against his and said, "Purr-fect. Thanks, Chat."

"Welcome, princess."

Curious to see what was the last object, she saw it in his hands and said, "My hairbrush!"

"Why don't you rest for some time till I use the washroom?", he said.  
"Okay."

He laid her on her bed and headed to the washroom. He started a bath and put a bath bomb from her shelf in it.  
As soon as the bathtub was filled, he went to pick Marinette up. He picked her up and took her to the bath and placed her in, ignoring her protests.

"Come inside, kitty.", she said, and he readily complied, slipping in beneath her.

"Did you enjoy?", he asked her.

"Very much so. You didn't have any form of enjoyment, did you?"  
"Watching you was enough enjoyment."

"Let me do something for you."  
"No. It's okay really. But if you really want to, go ahead.", he said, knowing she won't budge on her decision once she decided something.

Her face lit up. She said, "I really, really want to."  
"I'm not stopping you.", Chat Noir said, chuckling.

She turned in his hold to give him a kiss. When they parted, she sat on his, taking him inside her pussy, riding him.  
His eyes widened, "What... _aaah!_ You're good at this.", he moaned.

Hearing his comment, she sped up.  
He chuckled and then groaned.

"You know, this is good. We can do this anytime you want."  
Seeing her bounce up and down her lap, he couldn't help but let out another groan. The sight was too good. He was close and not wanting to come alone, he positioned his hand on her hip and circled her clit with his thumb. Both of them fell over the edge together and she collapsed on top of him like a lifeless doll. 

"Thanks, kitten. you did great. Now turn around so I can wash you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Links I used to help me write the chapter: https://blog.pleazeme.com/eight-household-items-sex-toy/  
> and: https://blog.pleazeme.com/household-sex-toys-the-advanced-class/  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> If you did, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Stay tuned for updates!


	7. Cat-alogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good day to you!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delay! :)

It had been two days. Marinette didn't want to sound too clingy, but she missed him. A lot. It was funny, how not a week ago, she would have been happy at the absence of the leather-clad hero. She did love him, but there were days when she wanted quiet and Chat Noir seemed to have none of it. 

But today, there had been no calls, no text messages, which made her believe that she had disappointed him. It was not true, she told herself, Chat Noir is not like that. 

The absence made her think how this.. thing between them had changed her daily life. She took her notebook and made a list:

1\. She had not called her parents or Alya ever since their first scene.  
2\. She had felt more confident regarding her body or her clumsiness. She simply didn't care.  
3\. She had not thought about Adrien... yet.

It was true. Before, he used to spend every minute of her free time thinking about him. Now, she simply didn't care. She laughed. _How many years did it take her to simply not care?_ Six years. But there was still a soft spot for him. She thought it will always be there, no matter the time, or situation.  
"What is my kitten laughing at?", a voice came from above, startling her. She jumped and turned around to find Chat Noir, smugly smiling like a cat that ate the canary.  
...Or maybe she could forget him all over.

"Chat! You scared me!"  
"Sorry. But I have something for you."  
"It's not a dead mouse, right?", she teased.  
"No! And we may have to go out."

"Really, Out?"

"Tell me, princess, do you like shopping?"

"Yeah very much. I like to know about the latest fashion trends..", she rambled on, and Chat didn't know any other way to politely tell her to stop, so he kissed her with full force.  
Her eyes widened and then closed after a moment, kissing him back. 

"What a good way to stop my rambling."

"Yeah, but I hope that no one else but me does that."  
"Huh?", she asked, confused. Did he just imply that she was his? 

"Nothing," he said. It was as if that line came out by itself. He hadn't meant to say it. Brushing it off as impulse, he focused on the plan he had. The store he had selected to 'anonymously' visit. It was a store that respected privacy and allowed anonymous orders. But you still had to go there to place an order. He wanted to take Marinette there to make sure everything was perfect. 

"Anyway, what kind of shopping?"  
"The kind we'll like, kitten.", he said, waggling his eyebrows and trailing his hand down her breasts.

"Rea-really? How are we supposed to go shopping when everyone out there knows you?"  
"Disguises, kitten. Do you have something for me? You're the designer here."

"Yeah. I may have something for you. Wait here."  
She walked to her closet and rummaged inside to find something for him.

" _Voila_!", she said as she produced a black and green sweatshirt and some big sunglasses. "Do you want me to put some concealer on your face, so you can change your complexion?"  
"No need for that. If only you had a face mask..."

"Good thinking!", she said and took out a black mask.  
"We're good to go! May I use the washroom, kitten?"

She nodded and he started for the washroom to put those on. 

After a few minutes, he came out and she was truly able to see him, except his face, of course.  
"Shall we, princess?"  
"Let's go, _Chaton._ "

They snuck out of the house, ready to shop for their 'accessories'.

"Where are we gonna go, Chat?", she asked as soon as she sat in the driving seat of her car.

"There's this shop called _'Pre-Posterior'_ , that's where we are going. We can buy it anonymously as well as online, but I wanted to make sure about your size and choice. I wanted it to be just right.", he said, softly grazing her cheek with his knuckles.  
She blushed and nodded. "Show the way."

They got into the shop and she said, "Are we in the wrong shop? This doesn't look like a shop that sells sex toys."  
"Just come with me.", he said, pulling her arm and linking his arm with hers, locking her elbow.

He guided her to an elevator and bowed before saying, "Princesses first."

She rolled her eyes but got in nevertheless. He followed and their eyes locked. Blue met Green and the world ceased to matter. Only thing that mattered was them, a love-struck man and a blushing woman. Nothing could go wrong, now. Even if they didn't know what was happening to them.  
They both unintentionally leaned closer to one another, eyelids fluttering and lips almost brushing each other-

And that's when the elevator beeped, signalling the passengers that their destination had arrived.  
They sprang away from each other, blushing and secretly hoping that their shopping rendezvous wouldn't be awkward. They were oblivious to the fact that the other hoped for nothing else than the exact same thing.

They walked inside, or rather outside, because they were walking outside the elevator. She took in the interior of the store. It was as if she were walking inside a palace as a guest. The interior screamed rich, sophisticated and elegant. If she didn't know better, she'd have called it a museum. There were rows of cupboards, and they were rose gold, therefore matching with the gold and silver of the floor. "What kind of palace have you taken me to?", she asked still not able to take her eyes off the grand, if not expensive decor of the shop.

"Grand enough for the princess? Or does she need a place grander than this?", he asked, smirking like the devious cat he was.

"I'd say it is _purrfect,_ pussy cat", she teased him back, savouring the slight pink on his face that was visible at the top of his cheeks. _Apparently, the kitty cat can dish it out but can't take it? Well, two can play that game._ She smirked devilishly.

Meanwhile, Adrien was blushing hard and couldn't believe it. He became hot all over. His body began overheating. If he didn't want Marinette to know just how much her flirting was affecting him, he might want to stay in his own pants.  
"Cat got your tongue? ", she teased.

Choking on his own spit, he coughed. Seeing him, she thought if she had gone too far. _No, he needed to have a taste of his own medicine._ There was only a limited amount of time one can keep an alley cat at bay, and especially when said alley cat had a nice, round ass and roamed around in tight, black leather.

Taking a moment to calm down, he said, recovering, "No, but you might want to get a warning before it takes yours." Seeing her blush like a tomato, was worth using that cheesy line on her. But he wouldn't give her what he wanted that easily, though. "But," he continued, "not now.".

Pouting, she huffed and turned away from him. Not that she could do it for long. To her utter dismay, she melted when he grabbed her waist and pulled him towards her.  
"Good kittens have to wait."

Blushing, she thought if there was one day she could be immune to the cat's charm and act if nothing was wrong. Well, she supposed not. And she secretly hoped it would stay that way. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, he took her to one section of the floor. She snapped back to reality to see that he had taken her to the 'spanking section'. There were rows and rows full of paddles, riding crops, and many, many other things she couldn't quite place her finger on. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a flogger with metal tips. She shivered and dread ran in her blood. She looked around and found Chat Noir to be M.I.A. Dread was quickly replaced with fear. Where could he have gone? Why had he left her?

"I'm back, kitten! Whoa! Looks like you've been hyperventilating. Look at me, sweetheart. Now, breathe in, breathe out. Again. Everything's fine, right? Are you okay?", he asked, concerned about her. Maybe he should have answered his calls later. Misunderstanding her expression as fear because of the items she saw in the section, he led her out of the area and said, "Come on, kitten. Let's go find something else. We'll come back here later."

Quickly, she turned her head to him, wondering why he wanted her to go to another section. Oh! _He must've thought I was afraid by seeing the toys there_. She scoffed and said, "Oh, I'm not a _scaredy cat_. Are you, _Chaton_?"  
Letting out a chuckle, he said "No, definitely not. Come on, let's finish it and go home. Your parents are coming home tomorrow, right? It means this is the last day I completely get you to myself."

She was disappointed at herself for forgetting that. Putting on a smile, she tugged him back into the area and pointed at some items.

"All might not be to your liking, kitten. Some may make you afraid, but some will make you excited. Pick those which do. Touch and feel each one against your skin. You'll know which one", he said. 

She nodded and started moving towards the shelf. She touched almost everything except the ones with the metal tips. She picked a pink and black riding crop and handed it over to him, and watched him fetch an empty shopping cart and put the crop into it. Maybe it's going to be a lot of shopping today. Smiling and humming to herself, she continued her touch-and-feel session. They chose some others and moved on to the next section. They also picked up a lot of lube and some massage oil. Apparently, it was for sensual massages and to create the mood. _Well, she won't need massage oil to turn her on, but it wouldn't be so bad if her kitty gave her a massage, right?_  
That's when a shelf of dildos and strap-ons came into her vision. Curious as she was, she wanted to try it, of course. Biting her lip in a nervous habit, she asked him, "I-Is it okay if I wanted to try that? O- On you?"

He stared wide-eyed at the object she was showing him. _Would he be okay with that? Well no harm in trying_! "O-Okay! I think it's okay for trying, isn't it?"

The black haired girl bounced in response and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're the best, _Chaton_.", she said.

So she leaned over and selected an average-sized strap-on and put it in the basket.

The rest of the trip was very eventful, the duo got many 'supplies' for their activity and when Chat Noir, or rather Adrien, came to pay, she refused. This was the first time he took her out, and he won't disrespect her by not offering to pay!

"No! Why, exactly are you not letting me pay?"

"I will not let you pay!"

"Tell me, Your Highness, why don't you want me to pay?"

"Because it's not good etiquette to let your date pay on the first uh, meeting!", he said, nervously, hoping she wouldn't judge him based on that.

Unexpectedly, her eyes softened and she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. "While I really would like to pay, I find your morals to be very attractive for an alley cat. But seriously, Thank you, Chat Noir."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome, _ma princesse_. Now can you let me pay?"

She just blushed and took her hands from his sweatshirt, choosing to say nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! ;)  
> Tell me if you enjoyed reading it! Also, share the part you loved best in this chapter, it'd really make my day!


	8. Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A chapter with a bit of a plot!  
> Sorry for the delay, though I tried! Enjoy! :D

Marinette groaned as the birds perched on her balcony, started chirping loudly. Something shone brightly on her eyelids, and she turned around. She sat up and stretched. Had she missed the alarm? There was no way she could have woken up before it. Checking her phone, she was astonished to see that she had woken up half an hour before her alarm. 

For once in her life, she had woken up without her alarm clock or any other person. Now that she thought about it, it must've been yesterday's activities that probably woke up early. She smiled when memories of yesterday flashed in her mind: 

_She parked the car in the garage and unbuckled herself. She reached for the door just in time to see Chat Noir standing there, opening her door and bowing like the gentleman she knew he was._

_"Come on, princess. I have something to do with you.", he said, having a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her suspicious of him. Nevertheless, she put her hand in his and stepped outside his car. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. It caused involuntary shivers down her spine._

_"What are we going to do, Master?", she asked, somewhat tentatively, but still assured that he wouldn't cross his boundaries. That much she knew._

_"Just follow my lead, kitten.", he whispered and sighed, the warmth of his breath hot as fire on her neck._

_"Y-Yes, Master."_

_"Good. Now, let's go inside. I can't wait to get my hands on you." Ignoring the heat in her cheeks, she took out the car keys and strutted towards her backdoor. Opening her door, she leaned on the doorway to glance at him. He was struggling to carry three bags at once. She giggled behind her hands and struggled to breathe calmly. By the time he reached the door, however, she had somehow managed to calm herself and take a bag from him._

_"Come, kitten."_

_She followed him without protest as he led her through her room by her elbow. She merely giggled when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
"Stand here princess", he said and kissed her on the lips with full force. She was stunned for a moment, but then kissed him with equal force._

_As soon as they parted, she gasped for air, but just a moment later, she felt his mouth at her neck. He kissed her throat and made his way down to reach the area between her neck and shoulders. She could feel him nibbling, sucking, biting and licking her skin, tasting her. She whimpered and whined as she felt his warm breath on her chest. He made his way down the breasts, leaving little love bites in his wake._

She gasped, remembering the marks he left on her neck. She sighed dreamily. _Oh dieu!_ She was to meet Alya today for lunch! There was no way she would escape from the reporter if Alya saw the marks. She checked her phone and cursed when she glanced at the date. Today her parents would be coming home! How could she have forgotten that?

She climbed down the stairs to the living room and clicked her tongue. She had not cleaned the house even a bit. Marinette started the dishwasher, and put the pre-rinsed dishes in it. After she finished cleaning the whole house, she then prepared to bake a batch of macarons for her parents', just how they liked it. 

About an hour later, she got a call from her papa telling her that they had reached the airport. She did a quick mental calculation and decided that if she started now, she could reach there in about half an hour, and she could give them a surprise. She quickly covered her hickeys with concealer and changed. She got into her car and started it.  
Marinette waited for about 5 minutes and then saw her father's head among the crowd. She waved her hands and hopped frantically to get their attention. Tom saw her and gave a small salute of his own. She sighed and rotated her car keys on her finger. 

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Maman!" , Marinette greeted them with a warm welcome hug and a cheek kiss to either of them.

"Hi, sweetheart! We missed you so much, honey.", Sabine said, kissing her daughter in return. 

"Me too, Maman! I missed you guys so, so much!" 

"Let's stop somewhere, for breakfast and then, we'll head home. Is that fine, Maman and Papa?" 

"Of course, sweet-pie." This time it was Tom who spoke up. "There's something changed about you, Marinette. Are you okay?"

She should have known that her father could find out about her recent 'lifestyle'. He could look at her once and identify if she was sad, happy or distressed. "Nothing much, papa. I finished almost all of my portfolio, and I may complete it within a month, now."

If Tom thought she lied, he didn't mention it. Instead, he said, "Let's go! I'm starving.", he said, chuckling.  
Marinette took one of their bags from them, and made her way to the car. She opened the car trunk and put their luggage inside. 

The ride to the restaurant and then to their home was a lively one. All of them talked animatedly and caught up on what was missing on their trip to Beijing. She parked the car and got out of it. 

"Welcome home, Maman and Papa!", Marinette said, a look of immense joy on her face.

They all scurried inside and have macarons as dessert. 

After a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike IV, Marinette yawned, tired. "I am going upstairs, Maman. Feel free to let me know if you want something. I'm just gonna sleep."

"Alright, Marinette. Tom, will you come with me? I'm off to bed.", Sabine replied, a soft smile on her face.

"Mmhmm. Coming! Sleep tight, Marinette."

Dragging herself sleepily through the stairs, Marinette walked through the trapdoor of the room. The sight inside her room made all her plans about sleeping evaporate into thin air: 

Chat Noir sprawled leisurely on her chaise, his bell lowered till mid-chest, showcasing his rock-hard abs. There was a mischievous smirk on his face as he said, "Missed me, kitten?"

"Yes, Master," she purred in reply. And the reaction he gave was totally worth it. She smirked.

"Good," he said, making his way towards her. Placing his hands on her hips, he breathed in her delectable scent and murmured, "Because I did too."  
She smiled and gasped when she felt his soft, peach lips at his ear, flicking it, biting it lightly. 

"Do you want to play?", he asked, "Yes", she moaned, "Aah!", when he licked one of the bites from yesterday. He flicked her ear shell lightly and heard her squeak.  
He inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on her hips. He pulled her closer, and she could feel his erection digging in her behind.

He turned her around so he could face her, and then attacked her lips with force. She moaned in his mouth, making him swallow them greedily. 

"Ready, kitten?", he said and then continued, "This is going to be intense. I'm going to blindfold you, okay. Tell me if it's too much. Okay?"

She nodded and watched him go to fetch some things from the bag containing the shopping they did yesterday. 

She watched him glance into the bag, at her, and then shift his eyes back to her. "You know, it'd be better if you didn't know what I would be doing.", he said, smirking.

 _Stupid cat!_ She mentally said, but wordlessly turned around to face the wall. _He knows I don't like to wait. He's doing this on purpose._  
Fighting her curiosity, she stood and listened carefully to the sounds in the room. The rustle of plastic, metal clinking and another sound she couldn't put her finger on. She groaned. The anticipation was making her cranky.

"Why don't you remove your clothes?" he said, walking towards the door and locking it. 

She lifted the hem of her shirt over her head and proceeded to do the same with her slip. When she reached to undo her bra, she found soft, warm hands hold her wrists to stop her.

"Let me do it, kitten," he whispered hotly in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. He undid the clasp at the back and gave her a soft kiss there. Pushing the now-loose straps down her shoulders, he licked her neck and fondled with her breasts. He knelt down before her, kissing his way down. Finally reaching her hips, he kissed across them. Popping the button on her jeans open with her mouth, his eyes never leaving hers, he took the zipper in his teeth and dragged it down. Sliding her jeans and panties down, he placed a kiss on the apex of her thighs. 

Fisting her hands in his hair, Marinette groaned loudly and panted. "Oh, please, Chat- err... Master."

He playfully swatted her behind and continued his assault on her pussy with his mouth. Licking, sucking nibbling at her sensitive skin. She moaned and writhed beneath her, but he had a firm grip on her hips. 

"Let's go to bed, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.", she heard his gentle, but stern voice say. _How could he make a sentence so simple sound so hot?_

__

"O-Okay, Master.", she said blushing and going after him.

__

He came to the bed after her, crawling over to her and placing a blindfold over her eyes. 

__

She couldn't see, but she could hear a lot of things. She paid attention to try and find out what he was about to do.  
He kissed her roughly, and she found herself reciprocating immediately. Their teeth clashed, tongues danced around each other, as they kissed. It may have been just seconds, but to them, it felt like hours. 

__

He made his way down, from breasts to stomach and then, finally, to the place between her thighs. She heard him say, "Give me your hands." She felt something put on it, and then, her hands were tied to the post of her bed. 

__

"Part your thighs. And keep them parted.", he ordered.

__

She parted them, but as soon as he kissed her on the thigh, she found her legs involuntarily close, locking him there. He chuckled and producing two more cuffs, tied her to the bed. He sucked on her clit; before entering two fingers and once. She moaned and squirmed on the bed. He relentlessly fucked her with his fingers, and she bucked her hips to meet his fingers in the pace.

__

She exploded around his fingers when he twisted and turned them around her vagina, moaning and whimpering. 

__

He kissed up her body and gave her a searing kiss on the mouth. "That's one, kitten. Let's see how many you can handle."  
For a moment, Marinette didn't understand what he was telling. When she did, she turned red in the face and finally said, a challenging smirk on her face, "Let's see."  
He immediately latched himself onto her breasts, while his fingers travelled south. His thumb traced her clit, while her fingers eased themselves inside her. He made a slow rhythm, in and out, in and out. It was frustrating. She whined when he removed his fingers, but her whines soon transformed into a moan as he rammed them inside a second later. Soon Marinette was rocking her hips into his fingers, relishing the feeling. She came again and again, that way, until she told him to come up to her.

"As you wish, kitten", he said, and she could almost feel him smiling at her like the cat that ate the canary.  
She kissed him, and he ran his hands down her back, squeezing her ass in his hands.  
She heard the sound of his bell and almost swooned at the spot. 

__

"Are you ready, baby?", he said, as he eased his cock out of his suit. Without getting up, he removed the rest of his suit and sat gloriously naked in front of her.  
"Yes, Master."

__

As soon as he heard those words, his face broke into a grin that screamed sin. He crawled to her and kissed her. He thrusted into her meticulously and moaned as he felt her warm folds envelop around his cock.

__

"Tell me when you are okay", he says and stills above her, waiting for her to give him the 'green signal'.  
After a few seconds, she told him, "I'm okay, Master. You can go now."

" _Aah!_ " she cried out, as he moved in and out of her, gradually increasing the pace. 

__

She came, a few more times and he stilled, as he came into her, both falling over the edge together. 

__

Chat Noir reached above and released her hands from the cuffs. They dropped down like a dead weight, and he rubbed and kissed each wrist to bring back life into them. He removed her blindfold and smiles down at her.  
"Hi," he sweetly smiled as he rubbed his nose down hers. "How are you feeling, kitten?"

__

"Fine, I'm just a bit sore, I guess. By the way, how many times?" she smirked.

__

"Nine."

__

"Whoa. It feels like I'm floating."

__

"Was I too rough?", he asks gently, but she knows that he's concerned and cares about her.  
"No, Chaton. You were perfect."  
"Do you mean purr-fect?" he says, grinning devilishly. 

__

"Marinette? Are you up there?" Sabine's muffled voice is heard through the trapdoor, urging Marinette to usher Chat Noir through the window.  
"Yes, Maman, I'm in here. Just give me a second." She quickly put on her clothes, urging Chat to get out. As soon as they both look presentable, he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "I'll be back."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :P  
> Make sure to tell me what part you liked the most!  
> Tell me if you enjoyed! ;)


	9. Mice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back *giggles*  
> Enjoy!

"I'll be back," Chat Noir said, hopping off to reach his house. He was planning to take her to his condo he bought recently. He was not very interested in owning many properties, but his father insisted he buy another house. He didn't exactly know why, but he just did what his father told him, just like how he did since his mom died. 

Adrien landed in his condo's living room. This place was not very 'homey', but he desperately wanted to lighten the edges a little bit. It was a part of the reason he wanted to bring Marinette here. The place was too bland and barren. 

A shudder ran through him. Honestly, he was tired of being lonely and left alone. First his mother's disappearance, then his father's coldness and distance towards him, and the way Ladybug pushed him away whenever he tried to flirt with her. He respected her wishes, but he was shoved away on every attempt at friendship.  
Marinette was a breath of fresh air when he learned about her...err lifestyle. She accepted him into her life! 

He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed deeply. But there was something that he needed to do. He grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and walked to the sofa. Switching his phone on, he saw a message waiting for him in the inbox.  
Nino: _Hey, bro! You up for some lunch today?_

Adrien: Sure! How about we go downtown at one? You pick the location.

Nino: _You're on, dude! I'll tell you the place in 5._

Adrien: Alright! See you there, Nino! Bye!

Nino: _K. Bye_  
**  
Nino sighed as he fired a reply to Alya. Alya had been stuck up about their friends' relationship, or lack thereof. 

Nino: Adrien says yes. Are you sure this will not backfire, babe?

Alya: _I’m a 100% sure. Well, maybe, not that much. ;)_

Nino: Alright, baby. Where are you taking Marinette?

Alya: _Maybe La Rose? Marinette loves the place._

Nino: Ok, babe! Meet you there!

Texting Adrien the address, he sat back on his lounger and thought if Adrien pretended not to know or really didn't. Surely he was not that obtuse, right?

…Right?

**  
Adrien parked his car in the La Rose's garage. Nino usually preferred restaurants that served brunch, and had less of inner decor. But La Rose was more 'his style'. It had a lovely inner design and its romantic interior was to die for.

He met his best bud just outside the restaurant. He noticed his stiff posture and said, "Nino, is everything okay? You usually bicker about how 'hopelessly romantic' I am."

"Yes," he said, in a voice that betrayed that he wasn't okay at all. "I just saw Alya inside, and she looked beautiful," he said, hating lying to his best friend. At least it was a little white lie.

"You've got it baaaad," Adrien teased him in a playful voice. But as soon as both of them stepped inside, he felt as if all the breath in his lungs had been knocked off. There was Alya, but his attention was concentrated on Marinette, the pink, soft lights of the hall making her face look even more angelic. 

"Says the boy who is drooling with his jaw on the floor.", Nino teased back. "You look like you have it bad too, bro." 

He turned to Nino with a choke and said, "Yeah. Maybe. She looks so beautiful."

Before Nino could comment, Alya turned towards them with a wave and called them over to their table. 

Adrien could control his gawking, but there was no way he could tolerate being in such close quarters with his princess and not being able to touch her.

"Hey, Marinette. Hey Alya," he greeted both of them with a cheek kiss. 

"Hello, Adrien," Marinette said, he was already imagining kissing her neck. He shook his head as is to clear his thoughts and smiled politely while pulling her chair for her to sit down. Marinette deserved more than just a tomcat in heat.

They ordered some quiche, falafel and sandwiches for lunch. All shared their food and enjoyed it. As soon as Marinette excused herself for lunch, Adrien faked a phone call and left to transform.

"Plagg-"

"Are you sure? They might find out about you. People may know about you both.", Plagg said, concern etched on his face. For a moment, Adrien thought if this was the same Plagg whose mouth only opened to eat or ask for Camembert.

He nodded and said, "Claws out."

He made his way to the back of the washroom and spotted Marinette just on her way back.

TheChat'sMeow: Hello, kitten~

PeachPinkPrincess: _Hi Chaton!_

TheChat'sMeow: Fancy seeing you here, in La Rose. You look absolutely purrfect. I want you to walk around the washroom, I'll meet you there.

PeachPinkPrincess: _You're here! In La Rose?_

TheChat'sMeow: Yup. You coming or not?

"You weren't kidding when you said you saw me here.", a voice behind him said. 

"Not at all. Com'ere."

He pulled her into his arms, his front to her back, while he ran his fingertips and rested them on her thighs. He kissed her and said, "Here, it's private. What do you say?"  
"Now?", she squeaked. There was a high chance that any of their friends could come to find her. But did she care? No.

"Yes," he said, his voice full of carnal promises.

She turned in his arms and for a moment he thought she was going to decline. But she surprised him by running her hand to his bell and slowly pulling it down while saying,  
"Then who am I to deny my Master?"

He gulped. "Are you flirting with me, kitten?"

"Maybe, is it working?"  
"Purrfectly.", he said, licking her neck and slowly bunching up her red mini halter dress up her thighs. She brought her hands gripping the bell lower and saw that he already had a boner. 

"You're so ready, baby," he said when he inserted a finger inside her. 

She moaned and said, "I don't have much time, my friends will come searching." He lined her cock with her vagina and groaned when she easily took all of him inside her.

They met each other, thrust for thrust, and soon were spiralling into oblivion. He came first, spilling into her, and rubbed her clit to help her come.  
"I'll see you later today, princess. Until then, enjoy your day," he said, giving her a kiss. She slid her arms across his shoulders and grabbed a fistful of hair in them, effectively deepening the kiss.

After a few moments when they parted, she leaned for one more when he put a finger on her lips. "Kiss me again and we'll never stop. I need to go princess. See you!", he said chuckling.

She headed to the washroom for checking if her face looked right, and returned to see that the seat Adrien occupied was empty too! As the food came they chatted and ate the food together. 

If Alya and Nino noticed their friends' flushed faces and bruised lips, they said nothing at all, choosing to just smirk at each other and Alya paid Nino ten dollars with a defeated grunt. 

**

Marinette came home to an empty house. She found a note at the fridge saying that her parents had gone to a birthday party for catering food. She sighed and opened the door of the refrigerator and took out a tub of vanilla ice cream and heading for her room. 

She did not expect Chat to be waiting for her. "How long have you been here?", she asked him.

"You wound me, princess. Here I am, waiting for you like a loyal knight, and you choose to ask how long I've been here.", he said in return, mock pouting. He wasn't able to keep the facade long, though, because he saw her no-nonsense stare, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Okay, I came here about 10 minutes ago. Heard your parents leave.", he said and winked.

"Now about what we left at La Rose. What is in your hand, princess?", he said as he walked towards her in long, powerful strides. "Hmm... Vanilla ice cream. This will do. Get on your bed. And strip."

He took the ice cream tub from her hands and nodded to her to climb up her bed and wait for him. He climbed up her stairs and sat on it, knowing all too well that she could see him. He scooped a spoonful of ice cream. He moaned deliberately as he felt the ice cream melt in his mouth. He produced a pair of handcuffs and reached over to tie her hands to the bedpost. They locked eyes for a moment, and she could see a mischievous glint in them. She licked her lips as a tingle of pleasure ran down her spine. She stared into his eyes and her eyelids fluttered as he leaned over to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, she felt something cold drip onto her taut stomach. She moaned and when they parted, she could see and feel more ice cream drip onto her breasts. He scooped some more ice cream and spread it over her nipples and breasts. She groaned as the coldness of the ice cream and the hotness of his tongue did things to her. 

His tongue swiped and cleaned the remainder of the ice cream from her breasts. He scooped some more ice cream and asked in a low, sultry voice, "Want some?"  
She moaned once again and said, "Yesss... Master."

"Good girl," he said, tipping her head backwards and feeding her a spoonful. "Lick it, kitten," he said, offering her his thumb and groaning when he felt her suck his thumb. With a lot of force. He pulled his thumb away and chuckled as he heard her whine. 

"Such an eager little kitten you are, hm?"  
"Ye-Yes, Master."  
"Then will you listen to me and stay still?"

He fed her another spoon, and then spilt it over her sternum, her stomach and navel. He continued dripping ice cream over her thighs and finally fed her another spoon. 

She writhed and wriggled her hips to get some friction against his fingers and tongue. His tongue swirled and danced around her skin, making her moan.  
"Ah, ah, ah. No moving, kitten, hm?"

"Oh please, Master."  
"Not now, princess. Eventually.", he whispered the last word, blowing air on her pussy.

He started tongue-fucking her, making her come in seconds.  
"Good girl. Now sleep.", he told her, removing her restraints and settling down below her. He shifted so her head was on her chest, and he watched her sleep for hours, then gently putting her down when he heard her parents come up to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


	10. Hiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back!  
> I'm absolutely sorry for the long wait, but I had online classes. I've started on the next chapter, so hopefully I wouldn't be long. :)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Chat Noir quietly snuck out of the house when he heard footsteps, before pulling the sheets over Marinette and kissing her on the forehead.

He jumped and made his journey home through the rooftops and into his apartment. As soon as he got there, he received a call from the interior designer, saying that she was on her way to his house.

Now that Marinette's parents had come home from China, they couldn't be too loud. So he was going to surprise his princess. She would come to Chat's apartment, not Adrien's. That's why no one would know about this place except Marinette, Nino and himself. There was nothing inside the house except the necessities. It was empty. He wanted to make memories here. _Wasn't that the point of having a haven to escape to from the media?_ Besides, he loved the way the sun shone through the glass doors, and yet the place remained cool. 

He heard the bell and went to open the door. It was Zoe Harper, the interior designer. 

"First, I want you to sign an NDA. Okay? Then we may discuss how to proceed with the decor." He couldn't risk rumours spread about him, not now.  
He appreciated the woman's professional indifference and her sense of space. She was older than him, in her thirties, and Adrien was thankful for that. One of the setbacks of being a celebrity's son was that women hanged from his arm, shooting flirty glances whenever he was around. It was annoying and mortifying at the same time. 

Mrs Zoe is quick and to the point, and together they discussed the playroom's decor. He was amazed by that woman's competence and how she respected his choice and lifestyle. She made quick work of it and told him that it might be ready in about a week. 

Now all he had to do was to wait for her crew to finish painting and the interior. 

Now, it was time for him to go back to work. He took out his phone and pressed one on speed dial.

"Hello, Hailey," he greeted his assistant and asked her to connect him to Thomas Smith, one of the most promising fabric suppliers in New York, where Gabriel was planning to open its another branch.

"Hello, Mr Smith. I wanted to inform you that our team needs some extra satin and linen rolls. Thanks for your input." He got connected back to Hailey, who informed him of another issue. The lead makeup lady quit. He refreshed his email and sent her another file about who else they could hire for makeup. He then sent  
Nathalie an email to tell her the details, knowing that she will tell Gabriel, as he was more Adrien's boss than his father.

***

_After two weeks_

TheChat'sMeow: _Get ready tomorrow, princess. I'm going to bring you to my apartment._

PeachPinkPrincess: Sure. What do you want me to wear? 

TheChat'sMeow: _You'd look lovely even if you wear a sack, kitten. Don't worry about that._

PeachPinkPrincess: All right, then. What time? 

TheChat'sMeow: _Maybe, about 5:00? I'll be free then. I have a surprise for you, princess. Gotta go._ ;)

PeachPinkPrincess: Bye, Chaton! See you tomorrow!

She sighed as she glanced at the message Chat had sent her yesterday. She both loved and hated surprises. She checked the time: 4:00. An hour until she met him. She focused on the task she was doing. She and her Papa were baking pastries for a twins' birthday party they were catering for. They had completed an 84; just 116 to go. They should complete it in time.

"What's weighing on your mind, Marinette," Tom asked her, sensing that something was going on in her mind. 

"Nothing, Papa! I can't wait for this to finish. I need to go out for some fresh air." she said smoothly.

They soon finished the work when Sabine came sometime later. Marinette told them she was heading out after changing. She showered and shaved quickly, and put on a red babydoll lingerie. 

Satisfied with her choice, she proceeded to wear the rest of her clothes: a red and black mini dress. It complimented her skin and her complexion. She hummed and tapped her foot against the floor as she typed a message for Chat Noir.

PeachPinkPrincess: Where do I meet you, Chaton?

TheChat'sMeow: _You'll have to come out first, princess._

PeachPinkPrincess: Sure, Master.

There was no reply, so either she had stunned him, or he just didn't want her to be late. She hoped it was the former. She loved to surprise him. And it caught him off-guard every time she called him 'Master'. She bid her parents goodbye, and stepped out the door, feeling his eyes on her.

PeachPinkPrincess: Okay, now what?

TheChat'sMeow: Do you see the alley on your left? Come there, I'll be waiting for ya.

PeachPinkPrincess: Okay.

TheChat'sMeow: Good girl, and yes, you look sensational in that little dress.

She blushed and looked around for him. The alley was not far away, and she reached there soon. She glanced all around, but there was no Chat there. And for some reason, she still felt his eyes on her ass.

Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes and pulled her wrists behind her back. She felt adrenaline rush through her veins, and she loved the feeling. She loved handing over her control. Chat was smart, she had to give him that. Calling her in an alley and attacking her from behind. The exhilaration was surprising, as well as pleasureful. 

"Missed me, kitten?" his voice caressed her ears, and she could feel his breath at her neck. He flicked her earlobe and nipped it lightly. She moaned loudly. "Hush, baby," he chastised her in return. 

He turned her around and walked her backwards until her back touched the wall. Trapping her hands above her head and pinning her there with his hips, he kissed her deeply and passionately, releasing a week of pent up frustration and his anxiety in the kiss.

When he released her, she wound her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. "What's wrong, kitty?" she asked breathlessly. "Something's wrong."  
_Perceptive, Marinette_ , Chat thought. Was he that obvious? He was anxious about his surprise. _Will she like the room_. "Nothing. Been a tough week," he replied. That, at least, was true. The days for the Spring fashion show were getting lesser each day, and his father was making every employee in Gabriel work like a bull. And that included him too. 

"No problem. Where's my surprise?" She bounced up and down, and he laughed. 

"I'll have to take you somewhere, and you can't see. So I'll need to blindfold you. 

Trust me?" he said, producing a silk scarf from behind him. He let it dangle from his fingers, and her heartbeat pounded in ears.

She nodded, and he leaned in to give her a kiss before tying it above her eyes. 

"Come," he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to his house. As he let her down, she gasped, _and hello boner, how are you?_

"It's my home. I'll give you a grand tour afterwards," he said, and she nodded in return, "Now I can't wait to finally have a proper scene with you," he said, trailing a claw down her arms. She moaned, and his suit got uncomfortably tight, so he just adjusted it. He led her to the newly built and developed playroom and paused before opening it. He untied her blindfold and watched her blink and squint in the bright light. 

"Ready, Princess?" he said and almost combusted at the sight of his soft smile. 

"As I'll ever be."

"Glad to hear it. Now, ladies first."

She slowly opened the door and stepped in the dark room. As she walked further into the room, she could only see the silhouettes of the many objects in it. She could feel Chat behind her, and she walked till the centre and waited for him to turn the lights on.

He flicked the light on and set it to the lowest setting. He saw Marinette gasp and turn around the room. At last, her gaze settled on him, and he saw the lurking tears in her eyes. Immediately, he rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. 

"What's wrong, princess? Don't you like it? I can change it if you want," he soothed her. She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips before saying, "I love it. But when you'd said surprise, I never thought you'd surprise me with a whole fucking room."

"Frankly, I can't wait to fuck you on the bed over there." He said, and pointed to the four-poster bed. It had red sheets as well as red curtains strapped to two of its posters. He quickly removed her clothes, leaving her naked except for her panties.

"I have something else too," he announced, "Wait here, kitten. I'll punish you if you move," he added, positioning Marinette in front of the mirror in the corner of the room. She watched him in the mirror, and he took a black box out of the cupboard. 

He glanced at her and found her looking at him through the mirror. He smirked at her, and she pressed her thighs together in a feeble effort to contain her arousal. 

He walked towards her and, commanded, "Kneel." 

She dropped to her knees and looked up at him, a silent question in her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a collar, okay," he smiled, and she blushed.

"A c-c-collar?" she asked, and he nodded. "Is it okay?" he asked gently.

"Of course," she answered, and it was true. She did want to be collared.

"Do you like it?" Chat asked. It was a blue leather collar with a clasp at the back, and at the front, on a silver tag were the words 'my kitten' in cursive. The sides were studded with small diamonds, and it was, without doubt, the best collar she'd ever seen. She beamed at him and he beamed back.

He stroked Marinette's hair and said, "Tell me if it's too tight, okay?"

She just nodded as words were an unknown entity now. Chat placed the leather collar and her neck, and she felt another rush of pleasure and excitement. She sharply inhaled as he buckled it at the back of her neck. 

"Get up," he ordered, and Marinette complied almost immediately. 

"How do you feel, kitten?" he asked her, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her into his arms, "Is it the right size?" He inserted two fingers inside the collar to check if it was not too tight.

She kissed him, winding her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. He responded in kind, pulling her even close, on hand on her ass, other running up her spine, stopping at her neck. He held her as if she would break.

"It's just right," she said, panting, and the grin Chat had on his face almost split it in half.

"Do you want to play?" He could hardly contain his excitement. Marinette nodded, equally excited as him.

He held her by the shoulders and led her to the bed. Chat produced the blindfold again and said, "You are not going to see me, but you will feel me. Okay? Lie here," he said, pointing to the bed and tying the blindfold behind her head. 

Marinette listened to the sounds he made while shuffling through the dim-lit room. By the sound of it, he opened some drawers, took somethings out and placed it on the table beside the bed. She felt the bed dip towards him and heard him mutter, "Claws out." He was de-transforming! She shut her eyes even though there was the blindfold to protect. Through her lids, she saw a green light flash and heard a grumpy "Camembert. Now." She decided it was his kwami. She smiled to herself.

"Here you go," she heard him say, "As much as I like your smile, princess," he addressed her, "Now's not the time for smiling."

She immediately squashed her smile. "Better," Adrien said, "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? Wearing my collar, blindfolded? I'm going to make you even hot, kitten," he said, whispering the last part in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Tell me if you liked it (or not)!  
> My friend, magicalprincess_marichat wrote a fic called 'A Little Bit Of Cheering'. It's a great fic, and read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785575
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Purr-suasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> Good day! <3  
> WARNING: Wax and sensation play in here.（￣︶￣）  
> Enjoy!;)

It took all of Adrien's self-control to not moan at the sight of her blindfolded and wearing his collar. He trailed his fingers down her arm and chest, tracing the valley between her breasts but purposely leaving her breasts alone. He chuckled when she whined and wriggled her hips. She looked divine, and he fought the urge to fuck her right then and there. 

Taking a deep breath, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back, kitten. I have a few more things to bring. While I come back, I want you to think about how hot you look, blindfolded, and fully at my mercy. I know how imaginative you can be, princess. Let's see which fantasy of yours is going to come true today." His own mind flitted through the possibilities of what he could do to her, with her. He repressed a groan when she licked her lips, no doubt thinking about what might happen to her. He kissed her chastely and pulled away before she had a chance to deepen it. "Behave," he said, "Or I'll spank you." "It won't be like last time, I promise," he added when he saw the curl of her lips. He kissed her one last time and got off the bed to grab some things, leaving the delicious threat of spanking hanging in the air.

Until he returned, Marinette's mind was on a roll, thinking about what he might do to her. Suddenly she felt his warmth surround her, even though he wasn't touching her. She felt his hands on her legs, then he pressed a kiss to the instep of her left foot and sucked on her big toe. She felt the effect in her groin, and she moaned while lifting her hips. He chuckled, and she heard him say, "Stay still," and never had she known those two words to be as sexy as he told them. She moaned again and willed her body to remain in its place. Continuing his slow and sensual torture, he climbed up her body along with his fingers, nibbling and sucking its way up to her breasts. Capturing her rosy nipple, he circled it with his tongue, making her arch her back, pushing her breasts into his face. He chuckled and left the nipple, before latching onto the other, copying his ministrations on the other side. Caught up in his actions, she didn't notice him pulling back his hand to apply something. She did know when he crawled upwards to kiss her, while his hands ran down her neck, spreading something slick and hot over her skin. 

Adrien briefly stopped and poured some more baby oil on his hands and spread it on her breasts, massaging it with vigour. She moaned, and Adrien could feel his cock getting harder by the second. It was almost uncomfortable. He kicked off his pants and shirt, and as he moved his hands lower, he slowly shimmied her panties and took them off. She lifted her hips to help him and moaned when his hands brushed her ass. He gave it a squeeze and continued his slow massage, relieving tension in her thigh muscles.

"Why are your thighs so tense, baby?" he asked as he finished one side and continued in the other. 

"Lot of work in the bakery. Papa changed a recipe, and people loved it. As a result, we had to order a lot of ingredients. Had to carry them all the way inside."

He kissed her and said, "I'm sure I can relieve all the tension."

She smiled, but her lips parted when she felt him gently oil her clit. She whined when his fingers leave her clit to massage her inner and lower thighs. He stroked her calf and then, abruptly, his middle finger was inside her, circling and entering at a snail's pace. 

"Oh, please, Master," she cried out as he slid another finger, seemingly enjoying the torture. 

"Patience, kitten," he said, his other hand oiling her ass, "Patience," he continued as he switched on the candle warmer and placed a rose oil massage candle and its container in it. 

He switched on his iPod and slow, sweet tunes of [ZAYN - Dusk Till Dawn ft. Sia (instrumental)](https://https://youtu.be/BBkc72xuUOE), flowed through the room. She smiled. She loved the song as it spoke of love and faith, and that was a feeling she would connect with Chat. Did he put that on purpose?, she asked herself. He kissed her and pulled back and left her hanging... again. She groaned as she writhed because of his fingers continuing their ministrations slowly, in time to the beat.

"How good are you with pain," he asked her, though his tone wasn't questioning.

"How much do you think? Since I was a child, I kept on falling, look at my knee, it must have a thousand scars," she muttered petulantly, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"Kay, don't be angry. We're going to try something new," he whispered hotly in her ear, "Slowly," he added, and chuckled as she gave him an exaggerated pout.

"Use your safeword if you need it, okay?" he said, and she frowned but nodded, as she was curious as to what he was about to do. Suddenly she heard something move, and he said, "Open your mouth," he said and slipped an ice cube between her lips, "Keep it there", while he kissed her, the ice cube between their hot mouths. His tongue travelled around the ice and sucked lightly at her tongue, feeling hers respond in kind, winding around his. He pulled back, and she heard him take something and hiss.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded, before realising that she couldn't see him. He chuckled and said, "Yeah."

She was shocked when something hot dripped on her chest, just above the swell of her breasts. Wax! She'd know it anywhere. It was almost painful, only the moment touched her body, but mostly pleasure was what she felt.

"Okay?" she heard his concerned voice say. She imagined him frowning and gauging her reaction. She asked, "Can you do it again?" 

Another drop of wax on her stomach, near her navel, and now that she knew what he was doing, she threw her head back and moaned. Chat, now encouraged by her reaction, let another drop fall, then another on her breasts and sternum. She noticed, after some time, that he was following a pattern, sometimes it was hearts, but mostly it was random shapes and designs. He put one drop here, a dribble there. 

He dropped a little bit on her inner thighs, and she screamed. 

"All okay?" He asked, and she nodded. "It's a good sound, Master."

"Good," he said, and dripped some more on her forearm, causing her to swing them and hold his shoulders. He laughed and placed her hands beneath one of the pillows, and said, "Don't move your arms, kitten. It's almost over." 

"Over?" she pouted.

"Wax play is over. Never said our scene was over," he said, and she grinned.

"That's my kitten."

He dripped the last of the wax near her clit, but not on it, and she came with bucking hips. "Good girl. Do you want to continue?"

"Mmhmm- AAH!" She stopped mid-sentence to cry out as he trailed ice over the ice, weirdly making her skin burn. She moaned as he followed the same pattern he used with the wax, trailing it smoothy lower to her stomach and thighs. He traced every drop of dried wax and finally placed the ice on her clit, making her groan when he took it down and licked it. Taking the ice cube in his mouth, he trailed it back up, licking her skin all the way. 

Adrien grinned when she cried out. He circled her nipple with the ice cube, pulling the other one. He massaged her breasts in time, and she felt her orgasm rip through her. He placed everything away and reached for the duvet, pulling it over both of them. "You did excellent, kitten," he said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He muttered his transformation phrase, stopped the music and removed her blindfold. She squinted in the soft light and saw him smiling at her softly. She smiled back and said, "Thank you, Master."

"How are you feeling? Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, "This," she continued, lifting her hips to meet his erection.

"This?" he asked, pushing her on the bed, biting her earlobe and pushing his clothed cock against her pussy. "Yessss... Master," she hissed, grinding against him.

He pushed her hands above her head and kicked off his suit. He entered inside her in one smooth thrust and increased his pace. He pounded into her mercilessly, and she met him midway, thrust for thrust.

She came first, her body surrendering to him in a way she now knew expertly. He came next, groaning and stilling inside her. He fell on top of her, but he shifted quickly, so she ended up sprawled on his chest.

"Happy?" he asked and pulled out of her, and she nodded, a serene smile on her face. 

He got up and offered her his hand. "Let's get you all cleaned up." 

He got into the washroom with her and switched on the shower. Hot water sprayed from the showerhead, and Adrien pulled her inside and started scrubbing her, removing the wax remains on her skin.

When he was finished, he pulled on her collar and kissed her. "Can I wash you? Pretty please," she batted her eyelashes at him when he released her. 

"Be my guest," he told her. She squealed and grabbed the sponge. Squirting some body wash on it, she lathered it while coyly watching him through her lashes. She smirked at him and slowly started scrubbing his chest. And as she trailed her way down, he seemed to understand her intention. But Marinette had a surprise plan. He wouldn't know of that. She put the sponge aside and gently wrapped her hands around his shaft, not quite touching him the way he wanted. He pushed his hips towards her, grinding against her soft hands. 

She suddenly smirked and pulled her hands away, turning him so she could remove the soap on his body. 

He growled, "Temptress."

"Am I?" she asked, feigning innocence as she washed the soap away.

He closed his eyes to enjoy her relaxing touch. After some time, he felt something wet that was definitely not water around his cock. Opening his eyes, he found Marinette on her knees, licking his cock, and suddenly she parted her lips and took most of him inside. What she couldn't take in her mouth, she stroked with her fingers. His cock swelled, and soon he was coming inside her mouth, bucking his hips. 

Marinette licked her lips and got up, he said, "Good job," and she burst out laughing. Oh God! Trust him to put a pun in the most unexpected of times. He started laughing too, and both of them laughed until they were breathless. He stared into her eyes and pulled her close using her collar until their foreheads touched. Her laughing abruptly stopped as he saw the pride in his eyes and felt his hands on her ass, pulling her closer.

"I'm serious, princess. That was..." he cut off, searching for words, "... Outstanding."

Marinette shyly smiled, and he kissed her. "Come, let's finish your hair," he said as he started washing her hair.

"I like this shampoo... it smells of something familiar." Like Adrien's hair. She shrugged it off. Maybe they bought the same shampoo.

As Chat Noir dried her hair, she said, "Should I stay here tonight?"

"Can you? I mean, your parents will worry, right?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Alya to call them and say that I'm at hers'."

Marinette: Hey, Alya! You there?

Alya: _Yes, babe. I'm here. Did you forget? My job makes it impossible to stay offline._  
Marinette: I know. Listen. Can you do me a favour?  
Alya: _Sure, honey. What is it? Found a hot guy on the street?_  
Marinette: Spot on, Alya! You proved, yet again, that reporting is the right job for you!  
Alya: _Finally. Honestly, I never expected u to say yes. So what? What favour do u need?_  
Marinette: Tell my parents if they ask that I'm with you. 'Kay?  
Alya: _Devious, Mari. No prob. Will do. Has he popped your cherry?_  
Marinette: Yeah...  
Alya: _Girl, I need deets. L8R G2G._  
Marinette: Bye, Alya.

Marinette felt guilty. She hadn't told Alya that someone else had already 'popped her cherry.' It hadn't been that great, so she had avoided it every time the topic came out.

"What happened, kitten?" His husky voice caressed her ears, and she said, "Nothing. I just need to call my mom."

"Okay. Shall I order dinner?"

"No! Don't you know how to cook?" She saw him shake his head, and she laughed. She abruptly stopped when she saw him narrow his eyes.

"Congratulations! You've just earned yourself five spankings. Yes, I don't know how to cook because I never needed to. Mrs Williams does it for me."

"Who's she?" she asked, and Marinette felt herself get jealous, which she probably shouldn't have been.

"My housekeeper."

"Does she know about this," she said, referring to the dungeon.

He nodded and asked impatiently, "What will you eat, Marinette? Answer me. I'll order it."

Oh no. Is Chat angry? She asked herself. He probably was, so she said, "I'll make you something. I don't usually eat takeout."

He kissed her cheek, and she knew she had him back. "Thanks, princess. I have some work to do. I'll show you the house first, okay?" 

She nodded and sighed with relief. Angry Chat was a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I wrote it to : [ZAYN - Dusk Till Dawn ft. Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt2k8PGm-TI)  
> BTW, Marinette's consideration collar, if you want: [Kitten Consideration Collar](https://i.etsystatic.com/5299303/r/il/3c3016/829626088/il_794xN.829626088_2bxl.jpg) (There's a bell, but replace it with _My Kitten_ )


	12. Bare Mew-nimum

Chat Noir sat in his study, answering e-mails and phone calls. He wondered what Marinette was doing. He shut his laptop and walked to the kitchen. There she was, in his shirt, dancing and singing to some music from his iPod. She could have been one of the daughters of Aphrodite for her beauty. He walked around her and pulled her in his arms. He rubbed his nose on her shoulder to her ear. "Hey, princess," he said, and felt a shiver run through her.

"Hey, kitty," she giggled, "Are sandwiches okay for dinner? I couldn't find something else that I could do with less preparation. we can have tarts for dessert."

He gave a dismissive huff. "Princess, anything you make is okay. But I'm disappointed in you, Marinette."

Her eyes widened. _Disappointed in me? Did he find out I'm Ladybug, and doesn't like me any more? Oh, my God! How could I let-_

"I was hoping dessert was you," he continued, and she let out a sigh of relief. _All that worrying for nothing!_

"Marinette," he said, "Have I told you how delicious you look now?"

"Well, you have now," Marinette giggled again. Chat suddenly dropped to his knees, pushing his shirt upwards, and said, "Continue with your sandwiches. Stay still, okay?"

She nodded, unable to say anything as he skimmed his nose along the strings of her thong, inhaling her scent. As she went back to cutting tomatoes, she felt him kiss her butt and squeeze it, and she gave an answering wriggle of her hips. He chuckled and swatted her ass before getting up. She giggled, and he circled her in his arms once more.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear, "You want me," he said as he thrust a finger inside her.

"Yes, Master," She replied, though she knew it wasn't a question. 

"Good girl," he said as he shimmied her panties down, inch by inch, and kissed her neck and delicately bit it. He placed her on the kitchen counter while stroking his cock through his suit.

"Keep your arms around my neck and your legs around my hip." As she did so, he undid his suit, and his cock sprang free. He entered her in one swift thrust, and she moaned in pleasure. She kissed him passionately, holding him even closer to him as he pounded into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed before shouting her name as his orgasm tore through her. She came just a second later, panting slightly, mouth open in a silent 'o'. He kissed her, slow and soft, and pulled back as his stomach growled quietly.

"Well done, kitten. Now let's go back to the sandwiches, 'kay?"

"Just give me a minute, Chat," she replied, utterly spent and sated.

He didn't answer but just lifted her off the kitchen counter and held her in his arms, nuzzling her hair.

"Am I heavy, Chaton?" she asked with concern as she felt him struggle with something. He snorted and said, "Yeah. As heavy as a puppy. Or a kitten," he added a moment later, grinning wickedly at her. He put her on the couch and told her he'd be back in a second. He rushed to the kitchen and stuffed the filling between two bread slices. He made four quick sandwiches and took them back to her.

"Here, kitten," he said, holding up one for her.

"Thanks, Kitty! So you can make something, after all!" He laughed, finding humour in her tone. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and pulled away, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

She giggled and deliberately moaned after nibbling. 

His body came to life, and he groaned as his cock got uncomfortable in his suit. He could hear Plagg murmuring in his head something about how he had to endure horny teenagers and why Tikki didn't get owners who thought about 'gross human rituals' all the time. Chat needed to do something about it. Really. All the nonsense Plagg was blabbering about was making his mind go crazy. He excused himself for a moment and went to grab his phone. He quickly hit the speed dial.

"Hello, Mr Agreste?" Hailey, his assistant, murmured through his phone.

"Hello, Hailey. I hope I didn't interrupt you at a bad time," he said apologetically. He didn't always like having an assistant, but sometimes it was helpful. May save a trip to the mall. 

"No, Mr Agreste, it's fine. I was looking through some of the paperwork concerning the Autumn Fashion Ball. What was it that you needed?" _Shit_. He had totally forgotten about the ball. He really wanted to take Marinette there, because he knew she would love it. But how?

"Um, Mr Agreste?" Hailey interrupted, and he realized he'd spaced out. Recovering he told her what he wanted.

"I need a black face mask, preferably Chat Noir-themed. Please have it sent ASAP. Leave it at the ground floor lobby, and the bell boy will send it here. Thanks, Hailey," he said, ending the call and walking towards Marinette.

"Work?" She asked him, oblivious of the inner war he was fighting. He could hardly contain his urge to push her below him and have his way with her. And on top of that, she just had to look all fucking cute while asking about him, eyebrows furrowed and sauce smeared below her lip.

"Mmhmm. Something like that," Chat said, desperately looking for something to evoke Marinette's cute blush. Ahah! He bent down as if to kiss her but licked the sauce off her chin instead. She spluttered and choked, while her cheeks flushed, and he chuckled and took a bite from her sandwich. 

"Want to watch something as we eat?" he asked, pointing to the large TV in front of the couch. Marinette noticed the TV, but what caught her attention is that its frame had space to hold pictures or anything, but it was empty. Curiosity got the better of her, and she couldn't help but ask about it. 

His answer was simple, and he tried to sound casual, but she could hear the pain in his voice. "I don't have anything worth displaying, Marinette," he said. It tugged on her heart painfully that he didn't have anything to keep there. _Well, Marinette to the rescue!_ She needed to distract him for now, so she lifted her head and curled into his lap. She raised her hand and buried her fingers in his hair, scratching, and he started purring as loud as a motorcycle.

Marinette was fascinated. _Did he just purr?_ She giggled, and he stopped himself, embarrassed.

"I didn't know you could purr, chaton," she giggled again, and in response, he pushed his head into her hand, encouraging and begging silently. She obliged, diving deeper into his hair, petting. In no time, their position had changed, with her sitting upright and him in her lap, twisting and turning to adjust his itch. She used her other hand below his ear, his chin, and the purring got louder, and he got more out of control. Pushing his head into her stomach, he started pleading for more.

Chat suddenly got an idea, and lifted his shirt and skimmed his nose against her bare clit. He licked and sucked it, and she moaned and fisted his hair in her fingers. She pulled, and he purred, sending vibrations through her pussy. She came quickly, orgasm tearing through her body, leaving her exhausted.

Chat got up, kissing her quickly and pulling her on his lap. He cradled her and kissed her forehead as she curled up against his chest. She played with his bell and soon fell asleep. He watched her sleep for some time and carried her to his bed to make her comfortable. He walked to his study and continued doing his work with a sigh.

Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and was about to scream when she remembered that she was at Chat's house. A bell rang from the main room, and she heard Chat murmur his de-transformation words to answer the door. When she caught his kwami mention about being hungry, she remembered something important. She grabbed her purse and rushed to the washroom. Well, the room she thought was his washroom, anyway. It turned out that it was his closet she had just walked in.

"Chat?" she called out, "Where's your bathroom?"

She watched him walk in nothing but his shorts and a fake black mask glued to his face.

"Hm?" he asked her.

"You bought a mask?" Marinette blurted out. He nodded and pointed to the bathroom outside the room. "That's what I was doing. The bathroom's that way. Do you need something else, kitten?"

"Mmhmm. Do you have any cookies?" she stammered out. She was having problems thinking clear around him. It wasn't like she'd never seen him half naked. She took a deep breath and focused only on his beautiful face. _Wait, what?_

"Yeah, I think I do. Just wait." He went to the kitchen and came back with a jar of cookies. "Here."

Marinette took the cookies from him and rushed to the washroom. She opened her purse and glanced inside. "Sorry, Tikki," she apologized, "You must be hungry."

The kwami glared at her for a moment before breaking into a knowing smile as Marinette handed her a cookie. "It's okay. I had a macaron when you were... busy." Tikki giggled as Marinette blushed. She looked at something over Marinette's shoulder, and her face broke into a huge grin.

"What is it, Tikki?" Marinette asked, and Tikki said, "Hi, Stinky Sock."

"Greetings, Sugarcube!" Plagg said as they embraced.

"You must know each other, but let me introduce you guys. Plagg, Marinette, my chosen. Marinette, Plagg, the kwami of destruction."

"I've heard many things about you. In fact, almost everything I hear from lover boy is about you," Plagg said, smirking.   
Marinette let out a squeak and buried her face in her hands. "What is with you two and teasing me today?"

"You don't know how it is, Tikki. These two are gross. And my chosen thinks about nothing else but her," he said, ignoring Marinette's question. "He has it bad," he said, nudging her face.

"So does she," Tikki replied, "And I do know, trust me. Did you forget about Jack? Who else used powers to get to the love of his life? They made a baby like that for God's sake." 

Marinette watched them banter like married people, and she didn't want to intrude, so she quietly said, "I'll just go. You guys continue," she said in a small voice and left.

"I told you so," Tikki smugly replied after Marinette left. Plagg grinned. "Have you ever been wrong, oh kwami of creation and my love?"

"Nope, Stinky Sock," she said, snuggling into him and petting him. Plagg purred, and she giggled. "It still has the same effect on you."

"I am but a cat, Sugarcube. And I love you. What did you expect?"

"This," she replied and scratched him below his chin, where his itching spot was. Soon he was purring and whimpering for her to continue, and never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and feedback:)  
> this is both my first fic here and my first smut fic. ;)  
> thought I'd write something interesting.
> 
> 😁😃


End file.
